ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Destruction
Destruction (also known as Dark Lightning) is an elemental essencehttps://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/799724783453642752 in Ninjago and is composed of the four main elements and possibly Darkness. It is the opposite of Creation, and is purple in color. It is the power Garmadon inherited from his father, originating from the Oni demons of the Realm of Oni and Dragons. While it is possible that others have learned to harness this form of element, it is never mentioned. Users' Abilities *'Destruction Inducement' - The user can destroy objects, possibly even objects of great size, (like in the episode "Spellbound," when Garmadon uses Spinjitzu to destroy the objects possessed by Clouse's Dark Magic). **'Hakai-Ergokinesis' - This ability gives the user the power to manipulate destructive energy (like in the short movie "An Underworldly Takeover," when Garmadon uses this ability in the form of Spinjitzu against Samukai, throwing him backward with strong force, and in "True Potential," when he uses energy blasts to attack Lloyd). ***'Destructive Energy Ball Projection' - The user can shoot balls of purple destructive energy (demonstrated in the episode "True Potential"). **'Disintegration' - The user can disintegrate objects (like Garmadon did in the form of Spinjitzu against the objects possessed by Clouse's Dark Magic in the episode "Spellbound"). *'Dark Element Manipulation' - The user can manipulate a corrupted and darker version of the main elements (though only Lightning has been seen). **'Dark Lightning Manipulation' - The user can create and manipulate a corrupted version of Lightning (only seen once while Garmadon was using it to disturb the Ninjas' sleep in "The Green Ninja"). With this ability, the user can presumably shock an adversary, though this is never shown. There are other abilities originating from Destruction that are available to the Oni or those who use the Oni Masks. However, it is also possible that the Elemental Master of Destruction can employ thes abilities, seeing as Garmadon in his evil form has four arms and his power is enhanced with Oni Magic. *'Telekinesis' - Allows the user to control, move, and manipulate objects by using telekinesis. *'Invincibility and Magma Armor' - Turns the user's entire body into invulnerable magma stone and lava. *'Multiple Arms, Enhanced Swordsmanship, and Power Reflection' - Turns the user into a master swordsman with two additional arms and gives the user the ability to absorb and deflect other people's powers. Notable Users *Oni **First Spinjitzu Master ***Garmadon *The Overlord (possessing Garmadon's body; formerly) Objects *Oni Masks Appearances Trivia *Destruction may be related to other dark elements, such as Shadow and Darkness. Gallery SamukaiDestructionSpinjitzu.gif|Garmadon using his Spinjitzu against Samukai. 40Destruction.png|Garmadon using his Spinjitzu against Clouse. 12Spinjitzu.png|Garmadon using his Spinjitzu alongside Wu 18Garmadonlightning.png|Garmadon using Destruction to disturb the Ninjas' sleep. DestructionSpinjitzuDestroying.png|Destruction Spinjitzu. MoS83 SOG & Garmadon.png MoS83 Garmadon3.png MoS83 Battle2.png MoS83 Battle.png MoS83 Garmadon Powers.png MoS82 Chaos.png MoS82 Evil Temple.png MoS82 before portal.png MoS82 Start.png MoS82 this Mask is on fire!.png References pl:Zniszczenie Category:2011 Category:Spinjitzu Category:Darkness Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2012 Category:Ninjago Category:Lightning Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Destruction Category:Ninjago: Realm of Shadows Category:Dark Elements Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:Elemental Essences Category:2013 Category:Sudo-Element Category:Elements Category:Sons of Garmadon